Break-Up Sex
by EudoraVailgara
Summary: Lucy knew something was wrong as she stepped into the lounge of the flat she shared with boyfriend of one year, Natsu. She hears him in the shower, rushes to get ready for their anniversary- yet finds a letter addressed to her. She knew she shouldn't have come home early...


Thank you to BuzzFeed for this idea! If you like this, go watch the video that gave me the idea. (I didn't put this in before as I had forgotten, sorry!)

Where will your story begin?

Sighing, Lucy sat at the desk of her work place- the hard wood digging into her waist as she leant forward and; for the seventeenth time, picked her nails. They were painted her favorite colour, a light, dusty shade of pink and shaped to points. Bord. Lucy was completely and utterly bord. There was absolutly nothing to do as she had finished her work about fourty minutes ago, had about two coffee breaks and gone to the toilet. If she went into that toilet one more time, they'd assume she had bladder problems.

Leaning down, she reached for the gorgous brown bag Natsu had bought for her two weeks ago, and opened it. Reaching inside, she came across her mirror, make up and her phone. Yanking the mirror and make up bag from the brown sachel, she checked her appearance. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, while her make up gave her a mature feel. Yet as soon as she smiled, gone was the sensible woman- and in her place was a mirthful and playful child. She chucked her make up and mirror away and looked at her phone; frowning when she saw no messages from Natsu. She put the phone away and looked up.

The monitor that was in front of her flashed repeatedly, the charts on her screen seeming so much more boring than when she first entered her workplace at nine in the morning. Once more, she checked her watch. It was three in the afternoon. Leaning back, she exhaled and rubbed her hands against her eyes. Only two more hours to go. Two more hours and then she would be spending her evening with her boyfriend. Lucy smiled, she had met him at school and only recently, last year to be exact, he had confessed and asked for her to be his girlfriend. Blushing, Lucy recalled all of the things he had said while she grinned, squealed, and wiggled in her chair.

"And what are you doing, Lucy?" Lucy jolted as she heard the voice of a dear friend and her supervisor. She swiveled around in her chair and smiled at the woman leaning against the grey, prison like cubical wall. The woman was wearing a pants suit, completely black with only her pristine white shirt to counter the darkness, her brilliant red hair not helping the demon feel. Her suit jacket was off and slung carelessly over one arm that was tucked into the pocket of her trousers, her sleeves were rolled up and her shirt had the first three buttons undone. The black pumps that adorned her feet were polished to perfection.

"Erza!" Lucy chirped happily as she stood. She herself was wearing a grey pencil skirt, white shirt, grey suit jacket and black pumps. Swiftly she leaned over and gave Erza a hug before leaning back and smiling,

"What brings you to these neck of the woods?" Erza smirked before once again leaning back on the wall.

"I've come to inform you that you have the rest of your work day off." Lucy's eyes opened comically before she ran at Erza, whilst squealing, before running off- calling out behind her,

"Thanks Erza! Love you!"

Walking up to the door of her apartment, Lucy hummed to herself quietly as she juggled the cake, her new dress, lingerie and bolloons in her grasp. Unsurprisingly, Lucy struggled to get her keys out from her pocket yet managed as the door swung open. The shower was on, meaning Natsu was having one of his really long, girly showers. Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat the things on the floor and closed the door. She ran to the bedroom, it's warm blue walls comforting her as she switched into her new pink lingerie and floaty black dress whilst taking off the heels she was wearing. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror they had over their set of draws, her eye's catching the many picture of themselves with each other. She took out the pins in her hair and allowed it to fall in natural curls. Swiftly, she pranced out of their bedroom, walked into the lounge and smiled, she had some work to do!

She blew up the boloons, placed the cake on the table, cleaned the lounge...

Yet spotted a letter on the glass table.

It was adressed to her.

She had no mail this morning, so it confused her until she walked closer- her feet muffled by the carpet- and realised it was Natsu's handwriting. Lucy smiled, chuckled a bit, yet still... There was still this..._doubt. _Why didn't he tell her about this, this morning? Surely it would'v-

_Oh._

_oh._

Lucy could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she read the letter, in all of its cursive glory were the words:

_I'm sorry._

_I'm leaving._

_Don't hate me._

There was no explanation, no, no goddamn thing that would tell her what was wrong!? How could he do this?! We were together for a fucking year and he never thought to mention, ' Hey! Sorry, don't like you anymore. Bye!' What bullshit is this? If I spent the last year bending to his every whim, giving him everything- what the hell was I thinking?! Good god woman, you know Natsu! Who's to say he hasn't been sleeping with other woman already!- should I clean up? I don't want him to see this, not now, not ever. Goddamn it, Loki warned me!

_I was so fucking dumb!_

"Luce?" She pivoted on the ball of her foot, pushing the letter away from her as she fixed him with her most brilliant smile. He seemed nervous and his eyes kept darting to the glass table to her. Walking forward, Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Natsu." He looked around and seemed to grow even more nervous.

"W-what's the occasion?"Lucy inhaled sharply, an acute pain ringing her senses; somehow this hurt more than the letter. Yet she did not show it, she only smiled and said simply:

"It's our anniversary. Of one year." Natsu's eyes grew wide, his hand covered his mouth and he wrapped Lucy up into a sickly sweet hug. Lucy swallowed as she fought back the tears and hugged him back slightly.

"I'm sorry Luce, I completely forgot."_I told you yesterday._ Lucy pushed away from him and made distance before hiding her pain once more. Quickly, she pulled the pain under her smile. He frowned, walked forwards and wrapped her in his arms again, causing her further pain.

"Don't worry, I thought it was overated anyway."_ I've been planning this for months_.

"Yeah, but I feel bad. Shall we go out to dinner, just the two of us?" Lucy couldn't hold it anymore. She walked over to him, leaned up and pressed her lips to his lightly. She used her best seductive eyes, and even wrapped her arms around his neck._ Just one more time, please. This man is an asshole and I should hate him but, god... just... Once more, please. I love him._

Instantly, Natsu reacted and kissed Lucy with passion. His tongue tangled with hers as he pushed her back, successfully guiding her through the house. Lucy panted, her gulps for air filled with Natsu. As was when Natsu panted, he was filled by the sickly sweet scent that was Lucy. Her dress was roughly pulled off as she clung to him, her body tangling with his. The thick muscles that covered Natsu's frame coiled and tightened in response to the slightest touches of the innocent vixen that was Lucy. Her hands tightened on the dusty, pink colour that was his hair. She tugged and pulled as he touched her sensitized body. Her body hummed with excitement as he touched, stroked, and groped all parts of her body, playing it like a finely tuned instrument. Like a kitten, Lucy's hands pawed at his shirt as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Hours later, Lucy sat in bed. Her body was comfortable, having been worked out and sweat covered her limbs. She lay curled up against Natsu, his back to her as he slept peacefully and she tried to stop feeling like a used whore. How could she have done that?

Lucy sat up in her bed, looked over at Natsu yet his face was shrouded in darkness. She felt so alone. So alone and empty. She stood, walked over to her wardrobe as tears ran freely down her face. She choked a sob, threw clothes on her body, threw some in a carry on and walked over to his side of the bed. He was sleeping so peacefully, hair strewn everywhere as he lightly snored. Lucy giggled, though it came out as a sob. Her hand reached out, lightly touched his hair before stopping completely. Like a lightning bolt, her had was away from his face and she was walking from the room. She entered the longue, it was dark. No light spilled into the room. It was cold. Dark. Dead. She walked over to the cake, it was chocolate- his favorite. She looked at the door, to the glass table. She walked over to the note, picked up a pen and wrote,

"Bye bye, Natsu. I love you and I will pray that I never see you again."

And with that, she left. The door swung in the breeze, and a new day had dawned. For Natsu, who had been sleeping, came across the letter- and had a change of heart. I am going to leave this here, for whoever reads this will surely wish for their own ending.

So, how does your story end?


End file.
